


Distracting

by alilaro



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aro is Particularly Gay, But when is he ever not?, Fluff, M/M, There was an alternative ending in which blowjobs are hinted, but i didn't want to taint this cuteness with my thirsty filTH, domestic life, this could be brotp but fuck that they gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilaro/pseuds/alilaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aro is annoying, and Caius just wants to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akxkios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akxkios).



> A drabble I wrote a while back inspired by a piece Akxkios sent me on tumblr.
> 
> I hope this turned out okay? I wrote this in a weird mood. Either way enjoy the gay shenanigans.

After three thousand years of life, it was not the least bit surprising that everyday existence could become a little lackluster, but it was moments like this; rustled up in the warmth of another Italian afternoon, an old favorable novel in hand—that like himself had miraculously made it through the ages, that Caius found himself to enjoy most.

Unfortunately it was not an opinion everyone shared.

Aro appears beside him, the wooden legs of a chair scraping loudly against the floor as he takes a seat only inches away from Caius, clutching his own book in hand with a childish grin plastered across his face, to which Caius quickly turns his gaze from.

They sit in mutual silence, the quiet turning of dry pages the only noise made throughout the large open room. It lasts a good few minutes, and Caius finally begins to let his guard down and pour his attention back into his readings. It’s short-lived, however, as he is interrupted once again by Aro as he places his hand atop of his.

Caius’s fingers twitch, and he lets his gaze for a second fall to the sight of Aro’s fingers overlapping his own, but is within moments back to his reading.

Aro shifts again—this time to wrap his arm around Caius’s. Then a leg that follows by landing over Caius’s knee. Now Caius tenses. _‘Aro…’_   He threatens through his mind, jaw tightening, refusing to let his annoyance be heard aloud. Aro simply smiles sweetly, his expression light-hearted behind the book he holds to his face, but his eyes sparkle with something deviant.

This goes on for a long while, Aro moving closer and closer while Caius reads—or at least attempts to. Soon a head is against his shoulder, another leg has draped itself over his knees, Aro pushing his boundaries further and further, until eventually his entire body is perched perfectly upon Caius’s lap.

With a hold that is thorough, and a determination strong, Caius’s eyes remain etched to the faded print of the pages, breathing sharply through his nose as he wills his mind to focus on the book and not on Aro’s stupid antics. His temper, however, wavers. “Could you _not?_ ” His words are almost a growl through his gritted teeth. “Are you so terribly bored with yourself that you must sit here and harass me like this?”

Aro’s hand leaps over his heart, a light gasp passing his lips as he feigns a look of naiveté and mock-horror. “Harass you? Goodness, Caius, I would _never!_ ” He shakes his head defiantly.  “No, I only wished to spend some quality reading time with my _dearest_ brother of mine.”

Caius scoffs, shifting his weight in an attempt to throw Aro off him, through Aro holds his place. “I never realized reading meant being so distracting.”

“ _Distracting?_ ” Aro’s brows shoot up in surprise as he giggles in an almost manic fashion. “You think I am trying to distract you? Oh no, no, no! If I wanted to be _distracting_ …” He pauses, only to spin his body around in his lap, lifting both legs and flinging them over each side of Caius’s chair. “I would sit like this.”

Caius’s grip on the book strains with such strength it felt close to tearing. “Like this,” Aro swings his left leg impressively over Caius’s shoulder. The book is pushed back into Caius’s chest, smothering it under his weight, and Caius is finally forced to look up into his brother’s smug face, now mere inches from his own. “Or…” Aro continues, voice dropping into a smooth, lower octave. “ _Like this._ ” He leans in, eyes unblinking as they flicker between Caius’s eyes and his mouth, moving in slowly to…

Caius bucks his knee, and with Aro’s flimsy positioning he immediately falls backwards, sliding across the floor into an ungraceful heap.

Caius watches for a moment as Aro gathers his bearings, before breathing out a snooty ‘ _hmph!_ ’, returning to his reading again as Aro laughs, loud and piercing, letting his head fall back as his body shakes with uncontrolled fits of laughter.

Beneath the security of covers that hide his face, Caius snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for Akxkios for the prompt idea. <3


End file.
